Hostilis fetal gravida
by where-is-my-tennant
Summary: Draco casts a spell that effects the most interesting combination of people... Harry Potter, himself and Severus Snape. Severus Mpreg! summary and rating may change
1. Chapter 1

**Hostilis fetal gravida**

_**I do not own Harry Potter!! If I did, Severus would be mine!! Mwhahaaa! WARNINGS: MPREG, AND MATERNAL SNAPE!! MABEY SOME OOC. AU so beware!!**_

**INSPIRED BY :'** Mums the Word by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III'** !!**** Really great Harry Potter story!!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Okay, guys. This is the new revised chapter of HFG, and I will be doing the same thing to the other chapters as well. I'm sorry that I haven't updated lately but I was busy with school, finals, Theatre, and the beginning of summer. But now I have more free time so hopefully I will be updating more often.**

" Apologize! Apologize to Hermione, Malfoy!" Harry shouted pulling out his wand. Draco did the same. Hermione was trying to hold Ron back from doing anything rash, but Harry had escaped her capture.

"Why should I, she is what I said, a mudblood." Draco sneered.

"Harry, please, its no big deal, just ignore him, its no good getting worked up over and getting into trouble for." Hermione pleaded.

Harry shot her a look that plainly said_, 'It is a big deal, and I'm gonna make this ferret apologize!'_ He did not see Professor Snape striding in form the dungeons, and over to them.

Draco smirked, there was no way that Potter would dare hex him with Snape coming. But, as Harry had not seen Professor Snape, he mistook his smirk as a smirk of victory.

" Ruducto!" he yelled, a red light went speeding towards Draco, who dodged. Okay so maybe Draco was wrong. He didn't care if Snape was there or not, he was going to curse Potter for that.

"Hostilis fetal gravida!" (1) Draco felt a burning in his head and screamed. He faintly heard Potter and Snape scream as well. The pain was too much, the last thing he saw was Potter disappear in a flash of blue light. As he saw the light surround him too, he was swallowed in welcome darkness.

Harry was hit by Malfoy's curse and was thrown back from the force. He crashed into Professor Snape, and a blinding blue light surrounded both of them. He screamed and distantly heard Snape and Malfoy scream too. The last thing he remembered was seeing red and pink before he lost consciousness.

Severus was in such pain. He did not know the spell Draco cast, but he had a nasty feeling he was part of it now. He could not stop the scream that escaped his throat at the pain that tore through his abdomen when Potter ran into him. He thought he heard Draco scream too.

When Severus was able to stand again, he looked around. He noticed that Potter and Draco were missing. _'Not good.'_ He thought, picking up the two sets of robes that somehow managed to find their way on top of him. He looked at the name tags on them. He paled slightly at the names he saw. Turning around, he swiftly started walking towards the headmaster's office. _' I need to find out what this spell did.'_ He paused when he caught sight of Granger and Weasley, the latter who was trying to blend into the stone wall.

He gestured them to follow him, " You two come, we are going to see the headmaster about this." They nodded, and quickly got into step behind their Potions Master lost in their own thoughts.

When Severus got to the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office, he paused to remember this week's candy password. In that brief pause he found his right hand placed on his abdomen. He raised an eyebrow at his actions. He quickly said the password, " Sour heads."

The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal the revolving staircase. Severus walked up two steps at a time. He didn't even bother knocking, Albus would know it was him anyway, and walked in, waiting impatiently for the two Gryffindors to enter.

Albus was responding to a letter from Fudge when his potions master entered the room, followed by Ron and Hermione. _'Where is Harry?'_ He thought.

He turned his attention to Severus. He was…different somehow. Albus raised his eyebrows when he figured out what was different. Severus had two other magical signatures rather then just his. He concentrated on the signatures_, ' And they are very similar to Mr. Malfoy and Harry's… uh-oh.' _He also noticed that Severus had his hand positioned on his abdomen. He looked into Severus's eyes and nodded for him to speak.

Severus had noticed the way Albus stared at his stomach and got a little uncomfortable. He saw the Headmaster's nod to speak.

"Albus, Draco cast a spell on Potter, but I don't know what it does. And when Potter collided with me, I was in such pain, I also heard Potter and Draco scream in pain from wherever they were. There was also a blinding blue light surrounding the three of us. When I recovered, Potter and Draco were missing." He paused, not feeling well at all. He sat down in the chair in front of the desk.

Albus noticed Severus was not feeling well, and turned towards Ron and Hermione, " Would you two kindly go down and retrieve Madam Pomfrey please." They nodded and left the room, talking in hushed whispers. He sighed and looked back at Severus, who looked a little green.

"Severus, what was the spell Mr. Malfoy cast?" he asked gently.

Severus looked up from his hands, " I believe he said, 'hostilis fetal gravida', although I have never heard of it before."

"Ah, I thought so." Albus replied, opening up a new package of lemon drops. Severus stared at him.

" What do mean ' I thought so'? What is wrong with me, Albus?" He said a little worried.

" Don't worry too much Severus, you might hurt them." Albus said, popping a lemon drop into his mouth.

Just as Severus was about to retort, Poppy came bustling into the office with the two Gryffindors behind her, panting.

Albus got up and gestured towards Severus. " Poppy, please check over Severus and try not to shock yourself too much." He told her, a bright twinkle in his eyes.

She nodded, albeit confused, and motioned for Severus to lie down on the couch that was in the office, and told him to remove his robe and shirt. Hermione giggled when she saw him topless. Dumbledore chuckled and Ron rolled his eyes.

Poppy was a little startled when she saw the almost non-existent bulge on his abdomen. She quickly got out her wand and started to do scans. At the end of her examination, she tried very hard to follow the advice from Albus.

"Albus… how did this happen?" she asked completely lost. Severus looked worried.

Albus chuckled, " Poppy take a deep breath, it was all a spell Mr. Malfoy cast, okay." Poppy nodded.

"Unfortunately there is no way to reverse it. I just wanted you to make sure they were alright." He said.

Albus turned back to Severus. " Severus, you are expecting twins, more specifically Harry and Mr. Malfoy." He watched as Severus, Ron and Hermione all fainted. He saw that Poppy was close to fainting too.

" Poppy why don't you go back to the infirmary, and take something for that headache. She nodded and slowly made her way out of the office in a daze.

"Alright, but tell Severus that he is to see me in about two weeks."

Albus nodded and thought he heard her run into the wall on the way down. He shook his head, and turned to the three who were unconscious. He sat at his desk and thought about the months to come. It would be interesting, that he was sure of. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth, eyes twinkling as bright as the sun, and waited for Severus, who was lucky and was already sitting down, to wake up, and the two Gryffindors were not so lucky, they were both sprawled on the floor twitching slightly. Albus chuckled softly.

(1) – it means enemy fetal pregnancy

_**Ja Ne FOXANBU**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Its me! Of course its been so long that some of you may not even remember me! That's ok! ^-^. **

**Ok. So this chapter is the revised version of chapter 2. I'm slowly working on redoing the story. Again, please forgive me for leaving this for soo long! **

Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes, or tried to anyway, and immediately panicked. He was surrounded by dark red and white fluid. He looked down and almost had a heart attack. His limbs were not formed, but the worst thing was that he didn't seem to have a gender! He looked to the left of him, and saw another… thing that kind of looked like Malfoy.

Malfoy also looked the same way as him, and was looking at him with the same horror struck face. They stared at each other for a few seconds; before they tried to move away from each other frantically.

When they found they couldn't move, and were starting to panic again, they felt a soothing movement around them, and relaxed somewhat.

Severus came around, and groaned. He sat up and found two twinkling eyes staring at him. He looked around and saw Granger and Weasley stirring from the floor. He idly wondered how they got there, but then focused his attention on the headmaster who was inhaling lemon drops.

"Albus, did you say what I thought you said?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so, Severus." He replied happily.

Hermione and Ron, who were sitting on the floor simply stared, too shocked to say or do anything.

Severus got up and began pacing the office.

"Albus what am I supposed to do? Can't we fix this?" he asked desperately.

Albus glanced at his potions master. He seemed to be a bit peaky, and pale. Albus hoped that this pregnancy would change Severus for the better.

"No, Severus, we cannot fix this. The only way to 'fix' this is to simply terminate the pregnancy, and I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that to our students." He said looking straight into his dark eyes. He noticed that he blanched even more with the word terminate.

He turned to the two students who were still sitting on the floor. "You two better head up to Gryffindor tower. You are not to repeat anything you heard in this office to anyone. Understood?" Ron and Hermione nodded, and without another word they fled the office.

"Headmaster, what am I going to do if the Dark Lord calls? The children would not survive. Will being inside me affect them in any way once they're born?" Severus said anxiously.

Just as Albus was about to reply, Severus doubled over in pain. Albus was at his side in an instant.

"Severus, my boy, what is it?" he asked concerned. He guided Severus to a comfortable chair.

Severus panted from the pain and answered, "I don't know. It was as though Potter and Draco were trying to duel in my abdomen and missed each other." He placed his hand on the little bulge of his stomach, and started to rub it in soothing circles. He felt his abdomen relax and he sighed in relief.

Albus saw that Severus did not know that he was doing, but that he was doing it on instinct.

"Severus, they seem to like that motion." he asked, eyes twinkling madly.

Severus looked at him then at his hand. He had not noticed that his hand had moved. He raised an eyebrow, but shook his head.

"Now, Severus about your question. Yes it will have an effect on Harry and young Draco. You see Severus, the genes of their biological mothers have been replaced by yours." He stopped to look at the potions master. "You are now Harry Potter's and Draco Malfoy's biological mother, so to speak." He sat down in front of his desk and got out his bowl of lemon drops.

Severus' eyes widened, and he got up once more and started to pace. "Albus, that means that they will look like me. I really don't want a Potter to look like a Snape. And well…Draco, this is perfect. He never loved his family and had always looked up to me as a father."

Albus saw a glimmering light shine in the normally stoic professor's eyes. "Severus," He said gravely, "You can't go back to Voldemort, we can't risk hurting the children or you for that matter. When Tom calls, as I'm sure he will, we will deal with it then. Alright?"

Severus nodded, still trying to absorb all of the information. He had always wanted children, but could not risk having a family while he was a spy for the Dark Lord.

Albus nodded. "Very well Severus. Go and get some rest, I will explain what happened to the school at dinner, so you may want to be well rested for it."

Severus stared at him. He was going to announce this to the entire school?

"Headmaster, won't announcing this cause many problems."

"I am quite aware of that Severus, but the wizarding world will find out about this sooner or later. So I am thinking that if we tell them about the pregnancy now, then it will have time to blow over by the time they are born." Albus explained. He got up and walked up to Severus, who was still pacing, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Severus looked up at his mentors face and broke down. "I don't know if I can do this father." He sobbed into Albus's robes. "I don't think I can be a father. My father was horrible to me, what if I'm the same way?"

Albus was shocked. Severus only called him father twice before, and were both under extreme pain or stress. Albus looked at the man and wondered if he should tell him that he is actually his real father and not Tobias Snape.

'No, not now, he's to distressed.'

Albus jerked out of his thoughts when Severus gasped. He guided his son to the couch and started to rub his back. He sat down next to Severus, who by then had calmed down and was leaning on him. Two minutes later Severus was sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

Albus felt a tear going down his cheek as he said, "You will be a great father to these boys, Severus. I just wish I had the chance to be a great father to you, but I could not. I would not have wanted you to be in danger every day of your childhood. Me being who I am. It was not the life for a child, but I will make up for it now with you and my new grandsons." Albus said. He stared at his sleeping pregnant son for a few more minutes, before he got up to prepare the papers for when the press catches wind of this.

* * *

When Severus woke up about an hour before dinner. He looked around and gathered that he was still in Albus's rooms. As soon as he came to that conclusion, he got up and ran to Albus's private bathroom and threw up all of his lunch into the toilet bowl. When he was finished, he just laid his head against the cold toilet seat and tried to catch his breath.

He jumped a bit when gentle hands started to rub his back.

Severus turned to look at the face of his mentor. Albus placed a wet towel on his forehead, and handed him a glass of water.

"That was some morning sickness, Severus. Are you alright?"

Severus nodded weakly. "Yes I'm fine now. I can already tell that these two are going to be a handful before they're even born."

Albus chuckled, "Well, what can you expect when one of your children is a Potter and the other a Malfoy?" Severus just sighed.

"I really don't want to know how bad the pain will be for the birth. Knowing Potter he will make it extremely painful for me." He got shakily to his feet.

Albus knew that Severus did not really mean that. Severus had not ranted and raved about have a son who was a Potter. But then again, Harry Potter was not really a Potter anymore.

"I'm sure Harry will not cause that much trouble." He looked at the clock on his dresser. "We had better hurry, dinner will be starting soon." Severus nodded, and both Professors made their way down to the Great Hall.

Severus was more than nervous. He knew that Potter had no family, except the muggles, but he had Lupin and his friends. They may give him a hard time about this. But Draco, he absolutely feared what Lucius will do to him when he found out what happened.

He was brought out of his worrying thoughts when they reached the giant double doors. He nodded at Albus, who pushed them open. Everyone was already seated, and was currently staring at the duo.

He heard Albus chuckle lightly to the left of him. After they sat down at the head table, Severus picked up a goblet of water. He had decided that water would be a much more healthier drink than the sugary pumpkin juice.

He caught Albus looking at him with a strange twinkle in his eyes. Albus then stood up and faced the Great Hall. Severus took deep breaths, and placed his hand over the little bump he had, in efforts to calm his stomach. He turned his attention back to his mentor.

"Students, I would like to announce that due to a certain spell cast by Mr. Malfoy, our Potions Master is now pregnant…" There was an uproar from the students.

'Lets see how they react to the next news.'

"…Pregnant with our own Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." He stared at the now silent students. "Do not get on Professor Snape's nerves as they are already high and he may strike out at you."

"Another thing," he said coldly, "if any of you dare to harm him, they will be expelled immediately. That is all, please enjoy the rest of your meal." He turned back to a pale looking Severus, and began to kneed his shoulders gently.

"Are you alright Severus?"

"Yes. I'm just tired is all." He said melting when his shoulders were being massaged.

"Then go to bed my boy." He helped the younger man up and led him to the dungeons.

After he made sure that Severus was asleep, Albus crept out of the dungeons and made it back to the Great Hall, where dinner was going on. Minerva turned to him.

"Is he really, Albus?"

He looked at her. "Yes, my son is now going to be a father. A great father, I just know it"

**

* * *

****Sorry its so short! Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, sorry its short! Chapter 3 everone!**

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Draco were currently floating in a strange fluid, staring at each other.

"Potter?" said Draco, breaking the staring contest.

"Hmm?" replied Harry.

"What do you think will happen to us?" Draco asked with a hint of worry in his voice. Harry looked at him.

"No Clue. I suppose Snape could keep me after I am born," Harry blinked, he shook his head. "That was weird to say… anyway I doubt he'll keep me. I will probably be sent back to the Dursley's again." He added with a sad tone.

Draco wondered what was so bad about the Dursley's, but didn't voice it.

"Well, you better hope you get the chance to be born. Because when my father hears about this he will try to kill Severus, which in turn kills us too." Draco said sulkily.

Harry would have paled if he could. Surly his own father would not kill his only son.

Draco guessing correctly what Harry was thinking said, "Oh yes, my father would indeed kill me if he could." Draco looked sad, or as sad as his fetus body would allow.

Harry frowned. "So would the Dursley's. They would do anything to be rid of me."

The two 'brothers' looked at each other without the usual malice and just floated alongside each other, enjoying the security of Severus's womb.

They drifted off to sleep when a soothing motion surrounded them.

Severus groaned as he awoke. He felt nauseous and tired. He tried to lay still and wait for the nausea to pass. It didn't. He jumped out of bed and rushed to the bathroom where his dinner made its appearance a second time.

"Ohhhh…" he groaned. He sat down and rested his head against the cold stone wall.

"I hope this won't become routine." He placed his hand on the tiny bulge that was his stomach and rubbed it soothingly.

He sat there just rubbing circles onto his stomach, until five minutes later he felt it was safe to get up. He brushed away the vile taste of bile, and splashed his face with cool water. He then made his way to his wardrobe and got dressed into his usual flowing black robes.

His robes were not tight, but he knew that in a few weeks he would need to order maternity robes. He grimaced at the thought. He pulled on his shoes and made his way to the great hall.

He pushed open the door and saw the most of the school was already seated. He ignored the sudden silence and walked to the Headtable, and sat next to Albus.

Albus nodded at him as he sat down. "Good morning Severus." He looked at his pale complexion.

"Are you alright Severus? You seem a bit green." He asked concern shining in his bright blue eyes.

Severus nodded. "Yes, I just had a rather bad bout of morning sickness."

"Ah.."

"Albus, how long will this last?" he asked a little desperate.

Albus hated to see his boy like that, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"It depends. No pregnancy is alike." He paused. "Oh… and Poppy wants to see you for a check up in two weeks. Maybe you could ask her about it then."

Severus nodded. "I had better go and prepare for classes."

"Yes. Of course." Albus seemed a little unsure. "Severus I would like for you to come to my office today after classes. I have something I wish to tell you."

"Of course headmaster." He got up and made his way toward the dungeons. He made sure to stay out of the way of the students' stares.

When he got to his room he went in and sat down behind his desk. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a vial filled with light blue liquid. Severus uncorked it and drank it. The queasiness he felt earlier was gone.

He sighed. 'I need to make more settler, that was my last one.'

He broke out of his thoughts when the 3rd year Slytherin and Gryffindors' walked in chatting loudly. Once they were all seated, he glided up to the front. He glared at them all.

"If you think this pregnancy is going to change anything, you are horribly mistaken." He walked through the aisles, staring them down. He paused when he made it back to his desk.

"Now, I will not tolerate any foolishness that could end up in a disaster for me or them." He gestured to his abdomen.

"If any of you do try to fool around, you will be removed from my classroom." He glared at them.

"Now, the potion and its instructions are on the board. Ingredients are , as always, in the student cupboard. Get to work."

After his little speech, he went and sat behind his desk and observed the class. He noticed that Granger and Weasley were shooting glares in his direction.

'What,' he thought, 'do they think I wanted this to happen?'

After a while, a sudden churning in his stomach broke his thoughts. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, willing the sickness to go away. 'Damn. The potion is wearing off. Note to self, find a way to lengthen the potions properties…'

"Ohh, not now…" he groaned. He jumped up and ran to the adjoining restroom, and threw up his breakfast. He panted as he shakily stood. He washed out his mouth and face, took a deep breath, and walked back into the classroom.

The class was silent as he sat back down and sighed. One brave Slytherin asked, "Are you alright sir?'

"I'm fine. Now, back to work." Once the class was working again, Severus dug in a drawer and pulled out a piece of parchment. He grabbed a quill and began muttering ideas for the improved morning sickness potion.

The rest of the day passed somewhat in the same way; he said his speech, watched the class, and occasionally rushed to the toilets, and writing occasional notes on the parchment.

He went to his rooms after classes to rest before he had to see Albus. He laid down on the black leather couch and dozed in and out of sleep. He was exhausted.

Severus opened his arms and caught two little energetic boys. His boys.

"Hello Draco, Harry. Were you good for Grandpa Albus today?"

The two boys nodded vigorously. "Yes papa, we played with Fawkes."

"That's good." Severus said.

"Papa?" Severus looked down at the blonde and dark haired boys. "We love you papa…"

Severus awoke to a hand gently shaking his shoulders.

Severus blinked to focus his vision and spotted Albus standing over him, smiling.

"Good evening Severus. Did you have a nice nap?"

"I did," Severus looked around, "What time is it?"

"It is ten after six. I was wondering where you were, you are never tardy for anything." Albus sat across from Severus.

"I'm sorry headmaster. I came in to rest, but ended up falling asleep instead."

Albus chuckled. "That's quite all right my boy. The more you rest the better."

Severus sat up. "So, what was it you wanted to see me about Albus?"

Albus was hesitant, and not to mention more than a bit nervous. 'How is Severus going to react when I tell him the truth?'

"Severus… you are not a true Snape. You were adopted." Albus paused to see the shocked, white face of his pregnant son.

"Severus… you are a Dumbledore."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey you guys! Sorry it's been so freaking long! I'm not gonna bother with many excuses as to why I haven't been around, but I'm back! ****I know this chapter isn't long, but I wanted to post it anyways. I present the Long awaited Chapter 4! **

Severus gaped at Albus. 'How can I not be a Snape?' ' Why was Albus telling him this? He voiced his question.

"Because I felt you would need your fathers support to help you through this. And because I thought it was time to tell you." He stopped and watched as Severus turned from white to green to red and finally to purple.

Severus stood up in rage. "You mean to tell me that all of those years of being abused by my so called father, you knew! You knew and yet you left me there to rot! How could you?" the last words were spoken in a broken whisper.

Albus sat through his son's rant, head bent in shame.

"I could not do anything then severus, I did not even know that that was going on. He buried his head into his wizened hands.

Seveus felt a little guilty. The headmaster didn't even know about his father's abuse at the time. But still…

"Why was I put up for adoption in the first place?" severus asked as he slowly sat back down.

Albus looked up. "Because, it was not safe for you to be with me."

"Why?" Severus narrowed his eyes.

Albus sighed. "Because I have many enemies, severus. I couldn't bear it if you somehow got hurt because of it. I would always have to hide you. That's no life for a chlild."

He looked into Severus' cold black eyes, "Please forgive me Severus."

The potions master's eyes softened a little. He sighed, "I forgive you headmaster. I probably would have done the same to protect my child." He put a hand on his little baby bump, and rubbed it gently. "I will try to make this work."

Albus sighed in relief. "Thank you my boy."

Severus nodded. His stomach growled, and he flushed a bit as his newly found father laughed.

Albus got up. "I believe it is time for dinner."

Together, the newly reunited father and son made their way towards the Great Hall, both lost in their own thoughts.

They walked in and the students quieted and stared at their potions professor. Severus looked over to the Gryffindor table,m and saw Granger and Weasley shoot angry looks at him. He glared at them, and they quickly looked away. He turned to Albus who was watching the two teenagers, his eyes void of any twinkle.

"Albus, what are we going to do about Weasley and Granger, they don't seem to be taking the news of Potter very well."

"No, I can't imaging they are. I will keep a watch on them." The wizard replied.

Harry and Draco had heard everything said between Snape and Dumbledore.

"Im gonna be a Dumbledore" Draco whispered. "I'm gonna be Albus Dumbledore's grandson."

He turned to Harry, and noticed a sad expression on his face. "What's wrong with you Potter?" he asked, without the usual malice.

"It's just…Snape is my father now, and I just know that he'll still hate me." Harry explained.

Draco blinked, "No he won't Potter."

"How do you know, Malfoy?" he asked without hostility.

Draco would have shrugged if he could. "I know because Severus has always wanted a family of his own, and you heard him talking with Dumbledore. He wants us, I know he does." He ended quietly.

The two looked at each other and fell into sleep.

* * *

Weeks passed and everything seemed to be going as normal, or as close to normal it can get in Hogwarts. Severus' waist line had expanded making him waddle a bit when walking. He wasn't as sick in the mornings much anymore, and his appetite had increased. All in all his unexpected pregnancy was right on track.

A month after the start of his pregnancy, Severus made his way to the Great Hall for dinner. 'My back is killing me, and I'm only five months pregnant,' He sighed. They had found out that the spell Draco had cast had made both him and Harry to be four month old fetus's. 'At least I don't have to carry these two for a full nine months' he shuddered at the horrible and painful thought.

He stopped as he felt a fluttering in his abdomen. He placed his right hand on his bump and smiled. He continued his way to the Great Hall still smiling.

Albus looked up from his conversation with Minerva, and saw his son grinning from ear to ear. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Good evening Severus."

Severus sat down. "Good evening Headmaster." He continued to gently massage his abdomen, "Albus, they kicked today."

Albus smiled, "May I feel?" he asked, Severus nodded. He took his father's hand an placed it where he felt the most movement.

Albus felt a thump against his hand and was amazed. He gently rubbed the area. He looked into Severus's face.

Severus nodded still amazing at being able to feel his children's first movements. "Yes it is." He then realized here they were. He gently pulled away from his father's hand and when Albus sent him a questioning look, he gestured to the rest of the hall, who were all staring at the pair.

Albus looked then leaned back in his chair, chuckling softly. His students' faces were amusing. They were all wide eyed and some even had food and forks hanging out of their mouths. Severus smirked as he ate his dinner occasionally rubbing his belly.

* * *

Draco and Harry had gotten amazingly close during the last few weeks. Each grew a little, and they slowly were developing normal body parts. They both now knew for sure that they were males, to their great relief.

"Harry, I feel like kicking today. What do you think?" Draco asked as he shifted so that his feet were in the air.

"Yeah. It feels about right." Harry said as he turned so that his feet were sideways.

"Gently though, we don't want to hurt papa." Harry nodded. Draco and Harry no longer called Severus "Snape", they learned to call him papa.

Draco kicked the skin surrounding them gently. Harry followed suit. They felt a hand rubbing where they kicked.

"Draco, I think that's grandpa's hand." Harry said as he kicked that exact spot with a little more force.

Draco and Harry had moved around until they were tired. Soon they drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

**Read and Review!**


End file.
